Champagne
by whimperman
Summary: Set before the end of the events on, On the Cliffside School, post-DH. We meet Harry on a free, "euphoric" day.


Champagne

What could be more pathetic that popping up champagne on the Common Room? What could be more pathetic, that to gulp the liquid, amber sorrow on Hogwarts? What indeed could be more sad?

As it fizzes and the bubbly dreams of gaudy bars and cheap cocktails, as it evaporates? As I am reminded of many things, on the curving back of every little sphere? Nothing indeed could be more pathetic.

Let's end it all Potter! Not for the drama, just to see waht is ahead. Use the missing clause that's on the back of life's suicde pact?

But who would do me the honors? Hm, who could be my companion? No one, so let's lower the honed blade, no sense on wasting its high sharpness.

 _Capsa._

Glult, fizz, cork.

Oh magic, you, it can undo any mistake, can't you? can't it? On spilt drinks, on those broken and distorted memories of my joyless puddle.

Let's demonstrate. **Crack.** I lauch the bottle against the wall, it shatters like before, and.

 _Capsa._

 _There._ Perfect as always, the ugly relection on the puddle is gone. My magic fizes it all, as always. I don't have to see my despondent face on the yellowed, pissy water.

Take that Myrtle! Hiccup. If you want to drown a sorrow, use good ol' alcohol. High proof, hiccup, high proof alcohol is the key!

And if you spill anything, or run out of it, no problem, no problem good and gentle ladies, gentlemen, it can always be refilled. Infinite love indeed.

Wait! There is something on the room. The strange shadows of the torches are making more than the outlines of their objects! They are taking on new shapes, like those of Peter Pan.

I know let's jump after the mystery things, shan't we?

C'mon hands on the cold stoney ledge, grab on Harry.

Whoa, whoa, easy. Don't want to fall before we do any fallin' don't we?

And off we go! He he.

Swish and float! We are now flying! Commander Harry Potter would like to thank you all for your patience, initial turbulences are part of the field. Thanks for your preference.

Well, now where is that shadow thing?

Oh wait, right! On the ground, down down, way far from you, miles below.

It's trying to get away! Up ahead, past the annoying and sodden clouds, let's race it!

The plucky black soul is trying to escape! But this righteous f #$er, Harry, effin' Potter at your service, is going to catch it. Send it straight to hell.

Oh, oh, oh, ladscape is achanging, twisting madly, like a shaken snow globe.

It seems we are in your hell, black soul, your hell, everybodies's heaven, and my little purgatory!

London.

And if this is your hell, what is your Nerveland black soul?

Oh, you don't want to respond? You say I'm not answering my own question, in any case?

Well, I'll let you now! London, and the common, non-wizardy britain. It reminds me of the Dursley's. These streets of England give me the shivers. So now I wish I was on the US, or Canda or Australia, or any other country. They know how to treat a chap well in there.

And if Hogwarts was my limbo, I wonder what yours is black soul? What place on this earth is you place for rotten escapees?

The misbeaving shadow did not respond this time either; but London's high rise eddying buildings did. They were watching! The wind on the windows, did their strange, weird things.

They had seen me!

Damn, soon they'll be after me. Only one place to go!

Grab the champagne bottle, my mighty balance will allow it.

Okay, one hop. Two hops. And jump!

From my one foot perch I leaped, spinned on the air, and hid on my spirits' bottle!

And just to make sure, that they'll never catch my tiny figure, I will do one more act.

I can already feel, my tiny millimeter thick arms dissolving, going away real nice. I can feel my legs numbing down, turning a piss, transparent hue.

Oh, the sweet smile. Oh yes! I can no longer feel any part of my self, and soon to follow, to go too, will be my head.

And my eyes roll down my cheek, and my mouth falls with a plop to the champagne, I can only tell by ear. And now my whole head rolls down. And I am no more. No more.

Oh my sweet friend alcohol, I have joined you, my endless, infinite friend. I will lie on your belly, forever.

End


End file.
